Another Chance?
by chris1519
Summary: Will Craig be given another chance or will Manny shut the door and open a new one?
1. Chapter 1

This will be a Cranny fanfic. It will have Jay and other characters of Degrassi too. This going to be a very short chapter because I want to see if it is interesting to readers. If people respond I will continue the story. The story starts with Craig writing a letter to Manny while still on the road. R&R.

Dear Manny

When you walked away from me that day, I was in shock. I should have gone after you but the influence the drugs had over me was to powerful. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't see that I was messing up the only relationship that meant more to me than anything. I'm an addict Manny, and I'm sorry I hurt you. I hate myself for treating you the way I did, but I hate myself more for bringing you into my world. You were my angel and I, along with others before, let you fall. I know it's been eight months, but I'll be coming back to Toronto at the end of this month and I want to see you.

Please don't say no

Love you always,

Craig


	2. Chapter 2

At Degrassi, a few days later, Manny was sitting in her last class. It was science and she was doing a lab assignment with Emma as her partner. Manny took out her letter from her bag and started looking at it again.

"Manny", Emma said. "Girl are you paying attention? I'm not going to do this all by myself." "Em, look", Manny said. "Manny, unless it is about this lab assignment, I'm not interested." "No, Em read this", she said again. Emma took the letter from Manny and began reading. "When did you get this", Emma said. "My mom said it came a day or two ago. She gave it to me this morning," Manny told her. "What are you going to do," Emma asked? "What do you mean," Manny said? "Are you going to see him," Emma asked? Manny thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said. "I mean we won't be getting back together. But maybe I'd hear what he had to say." "What do you think Jay will say," Emma asked?

Manny didn't answer. She just stood there thinking and wondered what the answer to Emma's question would be. Suddenly the bell rang. School was out.

Outside, Jay was waiting for Manny to come out. He was standing by his car talking to a few guys. Manny walked out with Emma and Liberty. They made plans to get together later that night.

"So, you guys are coming over tonight, right," Emma said to Manny and Liberty? "Yes," Manny said. "I'm in," Liberty added. "Alright, I got to go and get things ready. I'll see you two later," Emma said. "Me too. Bye," Liberty said. "Emma, I'll be over around eight," Manny yelled as she walked towards Jay. "Where are you going at eight," Jay asked? "Emma's house," she said. "I thought we were spending the night together," Jay said. "Not tonight sweetie," she said as she gave him a hug.

Then suddenly, while she was hugging Jay, she spotted a guy watching them in a black car across the street. He seemed to really be interested in what they were doing.

"Oh my goodness," Manny said. "What," Jay said as he looked at Manny's face. "Nothing," she quickly said. "I just remembered I have a few things to do for my mom before I go over to Emma's house tonight. Can you take me home?" "Sure baby get in," he said.

Manny lived only ten minutes away so it was a short trip. "I'll call you later," Jay told Manny. "Jay, I'm going to Emma's house," she reminded him. "Well then when you get home," he said. "I'll probably spend the night," she said. "It depends on what we are doing." "Then I'll call you tomorrow," he said. "Ok," Manny said. She gave him a kiss goodbye and walked in her house and to her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Manny started packing a bag for Emma's house. She then decided to freshen' up. She took a shower and put a new outfit on. An hour later her phone started vibrating on her dresser. Jay, Manny thought to herself, he never gets tired of calling me. 

Manny picked up her phone. It wasn't a phone call. It was a text message. COME OUTSIDE. I'M WAITING 4 U, the message said. This wasn't from Jay, she thought, I don't recognize this number.

Manny put her shoes on, went down stairs, and opened the front door. She looked out first and then saw the black car she had seen earlier. This time she got a clear view of the driver. Almost, without hesitation, she walked over to the car and the driver got to greet her.

"So you're back," she said. "How you doing Manny," he said. "I'm doing fine, Craig," she said. "You look good," he said to her.

Manny had jeans on with a black v-neck shirt. Her hair was down and that was always the way Craig liked it. Craig wore jeans and a tight grey t-shirt.

"So, how long are you in town for," she said. "A while," he said. "Are you better," Manny asked? "It took a while, but I'm through it. I just take it one day at a time and try not to overdo it, Craig told her as he leaned up against the car. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. "Want to go for a ride," Craig asked? "No, I can't. I'm supposed to meet Emma at her house later," she said. "What time," Craig asked. "Eight," Manny answered. "It's only going to be five," Craig said. "Come on Manny, I need to talk to you about a few things, please."

Manny thought for a moment and stared at Craig at the same time. Craig stared back at her with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Alright, but just a short one," she said. "Ok," Craig said as he walked with Manny around the car and opened the door for her. Then he walked back around, got inside, and started the engine. They left.

IN THE CAR

"So, did you get my letter, Craig asked? "Yes," Manny said. "And," Craig asked? "And what," Manny replied. "Look I don't blame you for being pissed at me. I deserve it. I was an addict and a fool. I should have been looking out for you and protecting you, instead I let you join me. I'll never forgive myself for that," Craig told her. "It wasn't totally your fault; I asked for it," she said. "And I should have told you no," Craig said quickly not wanting Manny to take the blame for any of it. "I should have been stronger. I should have told you no," he said again.

They drove for a few minutes in silence after that. "Where are we going," Manny asked? "To our spot," Craig said.

Manny knew Craig was taking her to the park. They would always go there and sit under this big oak tree that was off in a secluded area of the park. She thought back on how they would take it the view and enjoy being with each other. Even when they would fight, one of them would go there and the other would know to show up there to make-up. As Manny kept thinking 

about the good times they had, Craig pulled up alongside the oak tree. Manny got out of the car. Craig got out and walked over to her side of the car.

"What are we doing here," Manny asked? "I told you I wanted to talk to you," he said. "Look, I don't think this is a good idea," Manny said. "Why not," Craig asked? "Because I'm seeing somebody now," she told him. "You mean Jay, Craig said? "How did you…..you saw us today didn't you," she asked? "Yes I did. He's not for you Manny," Craig told her. "Why not," she asked him. "Because he's a thug," Craig said. "He is NOT," Manny told him. "He is too. He stole all those things from school. He infected Emma. How do you know he's not going to do the same thing to you," Craig asked her. "Look we've talked about that. Beside it's none of your business anyway. He's changed," Manny told him in an angry voice. "Well, so have I," he said softly looking into her eyes.

Manny turned away from Craig. She was upset and didn't know what to say to him. Craig walked over to her and stood close behind her. "Look, I don't want to upset you. I just want you back," he told her. She turned around quickly. "Why Craig, she asked him? "You said it yourself; you're only here for a while. Why would you want to start a relationship with me again?" "Manny when I said I was here for a while…….it was to come and take you back with me," he said. "What are you talking about," she asked? Take me where?

Craig put his hands on Manny's arms and pulled her close. "Manny, I love you. I always have. It's always been me and you ever since our first date. I know I've made mistakes. But, I did a lot of thinking when I got out of rehab. I know what I did was wrong and I knew what I had to do to make it right. When I got out I went to Las Angeles, California in the states. I got an audition for some work in another movie. I went and they liked me. I start working for them in the summer."

Manny stood there listening to him trying to take everything he was saying in. "Well that good Craig, but I don't see why………." Craig interrupted her quickly. "I showed the guys your picture. When I did that the guy's wife was there. She said you were very pretty and she felt like she knew you from somewhere. She asked if you had ever acted before. I told her about the movie and right away she remembered seeing you in it, he said." "Well I'm glad she liked me but I still don't see what…….." Manny said. Craig interrupted her again. "Manny the guy's wife was the casting director for the movie. She wants you to come to LA and audition for a part she think you be good for," Craig told her.

Manny turned away from Craig and stood there silently. She was stunned. She couldn't believe another movie maybe. It was her dream. "It's perfect baby", he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You and me in LA. We could finally be together. We'd have no rules, no parents. We'd have our own lives."

Manny thought. Manny wanted this for so long. It _was_ perfect. She slipped into her thoughts and her past feelings for Craig. Craig moved Manny's hair to the side and slowly started to kiss her neck. Manny felt her body tingle from his touch. She loved this feeling. Craig continued to 

nibble on her neck and knew all the right spots to touch. Suddenly, he stopped kissing her neck and turned her around to face him. He looked at her face for a few seconds.

During those seconds he thought about the love he felt for her, he thought about all the girls he had been interested in and only she was the one he kept coming back to, and then he thought about how he could _never let her go_.

Then he kissed her. It was a deep passionate kiss. The kiss was telling Manny everything he was thinking. It was a different kiss. Manny had never felt this from Craig before. The kiss was telling her that he was serious, that he really did want her to go with him; it told her he loved her and he would fight for her.

All of a sudden Manny broke away. "What's wrong," Craig asked? "I can't do this," she said getting her composure. "Why," he asked? "I told you, I'm seeing Jay. I can't just cheat on him because you came back into town and tell me all of things. I need time to think," she said. "I won't let you go Manny," he said holding her arms again so that she knew he was serious. "Please Craig, can you just take me to Emma's house," she said looking into his eyes?

Craig could tell Manny needed time to take in everything he said. He had put her through so much through the years. How could he deny her time? "Ok. I'll take you," he said. 

Craig and Manny walked to the car. He went on her side and opened the door for her. Then he got into the driver's side and took her to Emma's. As he pulled up in front of Emma's, Manny took a few seconds before she reached for the door handle.

"I'll see you later," Craig said.

Manny turned to Craig, but didn't answer him. She looked at him and thought again to herself. Then she opened the car door, closed it, and walked across the street to Emma's.


	3. Chapter 3

EMMA'S HOUSE

Manny arrived at Emma's house at around 8:30 p.m. She was so full of things to tell Emma and didn't even know where to start. She walked in Emma's house and saw that Liberty was already there. "Finally," Emma said to her. "We thought you'd never get here." Emma could tell by the expression on Manny's face that something happened. "What," Emma said. "What happened?" Manny walked over to the couch and Liberty and Emma followed her. Manny sat down and began to tell them everything that happened. She started with getting the text on her phone and lead up to Craig dropping her back off at home.

"Oh my goodness," Liberty said. "That is so romantic." "What are you going to do," Emma said. "I don't know," Manny told her. "I feel torn." "I'm still bitter about our break-up but I still felt that desire to be with him when he kissed me." Liberty and Emma both looked at each other. "And his kiss felt like it was saying a lot," Manny continued. "WAIT," Emma interrupted, "What do you mean he kissed you?" "Did I leave that part out," Manny asked? "YES," Emma and Liberty said at the same time. "Oh," Manny said smiling. "What are you going to do," Liberty asked. "I'm still thinking," Manny told her. "Manny he came back for you. He has plans for the two of you. He's thinking of the two of you. It's like a fairy tale," Liberty said. "I know," she said. "Em, what do you think?" "Pick the one who loves you most," Emma said. "Well which one is that," Liberty said looking at Manny? Manny thought to herself. "I don't know," she answered. "They've both done things and said things to make me happy. They've both have showed that they care for me. Craig has given me a little more heartache but Jay has been in a little more trouble. Well all I know is that I'm not going to be pushed into a decision. If I decide to go with Craig it won't be until summer. That gives me a couple of months." "Ok then," Emma said, "let's go see a movie." "Let's get out of here and have a girl's night." The three of them grabbed their jackets and headed to the movie theater.

THE DOT

Spinner was sitting at a table with his girlfriend talking. They were engaged in a conversation when suddenly Spinner's attention was distracted. "No way," he said getting up. Jane looked up to see where Spinner was going. "What are you doing here," Spinner said giving Craig a hug. "I came back for a while," Craig told him. "Have you seen anybody else yet," Spinner asked walking back towards the table? "No, not yet. I just got back today," Craig answered while walking back with him.

"Craig, this is my girlfriend Jane," Spinner said. "Jane this is Craig," he added. Craig looked at her. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Nice to meet you to," she replied. "So Craig what are you doing here," Spinner asked? "I just came back to clear up some thing and to do a few things before I go back on the road again," he said. "Well it sounds like you guys want to catch up, so I'm going to go," Jane said as she got up. "Nice to meet you Craig," she added. She gave 

Spinner a kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow," Spinner told her. "Nice to meet you," Craig said as Jane left the table.

"So really, what are you doing here," Spinner asked again. "I came back to get Manny," Craig said. "What do you mean, get Manny," Spinner asked? "I came here to take her back with me," Craig said. "Now? Is she going," Spinner asked in a surprised voice? "No not till the end of the school year and …she's…. still deciding. She said she needs time to think about it and with everything I've put her through I'm giving her the time she needs," Craig told him. "Wait, I thought she was dating Jay," Spinner asked? "Yeh I know, but I got to do what I got to do," Craig said. "Manny and I have a long history and I've loved her for a long time. What can I say, I'm ready to make it a little more permanent." "Well it sounds like you're serious," Spinner said. "And I guess you two have gone through a lot more than most. "What do you think Jay is going to do when he finds out you're making a move on Manny," Spinner said. "Probably the same thing you or I would do," Craig said. Spinner thought, "Yeh you're right. Well good luck man." "Don't say anything to him though," Craig said to Spinner. "I want Manny to tell him. That's how I'll know it's over between the two of them. "You got it," Spinner said.

Spinner and Craig sat there and continued talking. "So what's going on with you? How are you doing," Craig asked. "I'm fine now. Chemo was rough. Now it's in remission," Spinner said. "Good and how's Jimmy doing," Craig said. "Real good," Spinner said. "He'll probably be going to New York to see if a new procedure will help him walk again." "Oh yeh," Craig said. Just then the door opened and Emma, Liberty and Manny walked in. Craig looked up and they all looked at them. "Hi girls," Craig said. "Ladies, how are you three doing tonight," Spinner said. Craig got up and went to give Emma and Liberty a friendly hug hello. "Hi Spinner. Craig, it's good to see you. I heard you were back in town, Emma said hugging him back. "I'll bet you did," he said looking at Manny. "Well we just came in to get some coffee," Emma said. "We'll see you two later." "Bye guys," Liberty said.

Emma and Liberty walked to the counter with Manny close behind until Craig extended his arm and gently stroked Manny's hand. This made Manny stop. "How are you doing," he asked her? "Fine," she said. "I've been thinking about you all night," he said in a low voice so only she could hear. Manny heard him but didn't answer. "Look I have to go," she said. Craig quickly grabbed her hand. "Can I see you later," he asked her. "I'm spending the night at Emma's house," she told him. "How about tomorrow," he persisted. Manny thought about it but did not answer. She looked over at Emma and Liberty who had their coffee already and were waiting for her. "Come on Manny," he said still in a low voice. "I need to see you. We need to see each other." Manny thought quickly. "Alright," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow night." Craig let go of her hand and Manny went to the counter and placed her order.

"So what happened," Liberty said. "He told me he wanted to see me tomorrow," she said. "He said we needed to talk again." "And what did you say," Emma said? "I told him that I would call him," she told them. "That way I won't have to worry if Jay is around." Emma and Liberty 

both looked at Manny. "Look I know what you guys are thinking but it's just until I can decide which way I want to go," she said. Just then the waiter put her coffee on the counter. "Come on lets go," she said grabbing her cup. The three girls made their way to the door and left.

As the girls left, Spinner and Craig who were talking about Jimmy stopped. "So what happened," he asked? "I told her we needed to talk again and she said she would call me tomorrow," he told him. "Think she'll call," Spinner asked Craig. "I don't know," he said in a thinking voice. "But I'll be ready for her if she doesn't."


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

Manny had gotten home from Emma's house around 11o'clock. She started cleaning and helping her mother out around the house soon after that. She was on her last thing to do when her phone started vibrating. She looked at the phone and saw it was Jay. "Hello," she said. "Hey babe, what are you doing now," he said? "Right now, helping my mother clean," she answered. "Do you want to go out later," he asked her? "UM……….alright," she said giving a quick thought to Craig. "I'll pick you up at six," he asked? "Sounds good," she answered back. After Manny got off the phone with Jay, she finished cleaning. Then she headed upstairs to take a shower and get dressed for her date with Jay.

JIMMY'S HOUSE

"So how's it going man? I hear you're going to New York this summer," Craig said as he sat on Jimmy's couch. "Yeh," Jimmy said. I'm going to try this new procedure and if it works out……" "That's great," Craig said. "So what's up with you? What are you doing this summer," jimmy said to Craig? "You mean besides chasing Manny," Spinner said with a chuckle. "What," Jimmy said. "Craig came here to get Manny to go with him this summer," Spinner answered. Jimmy looked at Craig. "It's true," he said. "I asked her yesterday." "What did she say," Jimmy asked in disbelief? "She told me she had to think about it," Craig answered. "And you're okay with that answer," Jimmy asked? "Look after what happened last time with the drugs and rehab, I'm giving her time," Craig told him. "I guess you're right," Jimmy said. "So you guys want to sit here all night or go out do something." Spinner said. "Out," Jimmy said. Craig thought for a moment. He wanted to be available in case Manny called him. Then he thought when she called he would just excuse himself from the guys when they decided to meet. "Yeh let's get out of here," Craig chimed in. Craig and Spinner got up from the couch and made their way to the front door. Jimmy quickly left a note for his parents and then rolled out the front door with the guys behind him.

POOL HALL

"You know I was never really good at this," Manny said to Jay as she shot a green stripped ball into the pocket of the pool table. "It doesn't look like that to me," Jay told her. "Okay, well maybe my cousin did teach me how to shoot a little," she said as she tried to shoot the black ball into the pocket. "Ha….that's game," she said. "I don't believe this. No one has ever beaten me at pool," Jay told her. "I know you're just letting me win," she said back to him. He did not say anything to her only gave her a grin. "One more game," he asked Manny? "One more," she said. Manny sank three balls into the pocket right away. She missed the fourth and then it was Jay's turn. Jay made two and missed his third. As Manny started to position the pool cue on the table a song that had been requested started playing from the jukebox. She recognized it as a favorite of hers and Craig's right away. Realizing this made her stop playing for a moment. Jay looked at her a wondered what was wrong. "What's up," he said to her. Snapping back into the 

game, Manny realized she had drifted off. "Nothing, I just thought I forgot to do something at home," she told him. Manny made her next shot and missed. Jay took his turn and sank two more in the pocket. The next shot he missed. Manny took her turn and missed. "What wrong Santos? It looks like you lost your game," Jay said to her. Manny smiled at him. She knew he was right. She couldn't help but think about what he said to her yesterday and that she was suppose to call him today. Still, she also knew if she didn't get it together, Jay would start asking questions and she didn't want to lie anymore than she already had. Jay continued to shoot and ended up finishing the game with a win. "Can we go now," Manny asked Jay? "Sure, are you okay," he asked? "Yes, I just don't feel like playing anymore," she told him. "That's because I was starting to win," he said to her while grinning. "Yes sweetie that is the reason," she said giving him a hug as they walk out of the pool hall.

When Jay and Manny headed out of the pool hall they turned right and headed down the street. They were holding hands and continued walking to the corner. At the other end of the block Craig, Jimmy and Spinner had just came from a movie and were headed towards the middle of the block to get something to eat. They were laughing and talking about the movie they had just seen. "Man, did you see when that girl stood up with that bikini on," Jimmy said. "It hardly covered her," Spinner added. Then they all laughed again. The three got the restaurant and Craig opened the door to let jimmy in first, Spinner followed and Craig turned to step in when he looked down the block. He stood there with the door open and stared a half a block away. 'Manny' he thought to himself. There was Manny turning the corner with Jay holding hands and laughing. Craig watched the two of them turn the corner. He continued standing there with the door open. "Hey dude, are you coming in or what," Spinner said sticking his head back out the door to see what Craig was looking at. "Who's out here," Spinner added. "No one," Craig said. " thought I saw someone," he quickly said. "Come on man let's go eat," he told Spinner shoving him inside.

MANNY'S HOUSE

Manny had gotten home at 11pm. She knew she had a good time with Jay but couldn't get Craig off her mind. She debated all the pros and cons, the good and bad, and the lies and truth. Finally she decided to go to sleep and think about it tomorrow.

Two hours later Manny was awaken by a noise. She groggily lifted her head and listened for the noise again. When she heard it again she realized it was coming from her window. She got up out of her bed and went to the window. She opened the curtain and saw Craig there. He had climbed up the small tree, like he had done a few times before, and knocked on Manny's window. She quickly opened the window because, even thought her parents were sound sleepers, she did not want to take a chance on anyone waking up. "This was a lot easier when I was younger," he said to Manny as he came through the window. Craig stood up and looked at Manny. Craig was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his leather jacket. Manny who stood there looking at him in disbelief wore a light shirt with thin straps and pajama pants.

"What are you doing here at this hour," she asked Craig? "What do you mean what am I doing here? You were supposed to call me _today_ so that we could talk about _us_," he told her in a slightly loud voice. "Shhhhhhhhhhh, you're going to wake up my parents," she told him as she quickly checked out in the hall. Then she closed her door again and locked it. "Did we or did we not decide to talk to night," Craig asked? "Craig I had made plans already and I couldn't break them," she told him. "Yeh I saw your plans," he told her. Manny who was facing away from him quickly turned around. "You saw me," she asked in a shocked voice. "Yeh I saw you with that guy," he said angrily as he walked over and sat on her bed. Manny turned back around and walked to the other side of the room, which wasn't far. "Look Craig you knew I was seeing him and I told you to be honest with you," she said. "He's my boyfriend," she added. Craig got off the bed quickly and walked over to Manny. She still had her back to him. "And what am I," he asked her. "Did what we had mean anything to you? Look, I know I messed up countless times. And I'm paying for it. But he will never love you the way I do," Craig said to her. Manny didn't move. She just stood there. "Don't you ever miss us," he asked her with a little loudness in his voice? You probably don't even think about us…………. Or me," he said a little discourged. Suddenly Manny turned around. She had watery eyes and was on the verge of tears. "You think I don't think about you," she said to Craig looking him straight in the eye. "That's all I do is think about you. On my date tonight with Jay I was thinking about you. That's all I've ever done was think about you, us , and what might have been. How could you ever think that about me," she said. Manny stopped talking and waited for a response from Craig. She knew he was wrong and had to tell him so.

Craig looking at Manny quickly put his hands on her face and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, it was an 'I'm sorry kiss', it was an 'I'm stupid for saying that' kiss. Craig continued to kiss Manny and Manny kissed him back. Her hands were on his waist. Craig, while continuing to kiss Manny, moved his hands around her waist and started walking towards her bed. Manny was walking backwards with her hands around his neck. He took his jacket off and threw it on a chair but never left Manny's lips. Manny bumped the bed with her legs and sat down. While still kissing Craig she went backwards. Craig kept kissing Manny and laid on his side next to her on her bed. After a few moments he stopped kissing her and whispered "you're so beautiful." Then he started kissing her again. This went on for minutes and the intensity level in the room rose. Craig slowly grabbed the thin strap on Manny's shirt and started to pull it past her shoulder. Craig began nibbling Manny's neck and then moved down to her shoulder. He looked in to her eyes and realized now more than ever she was his girl-no matter what.

Just as Craig was about to pull down Manny's other strap they both heard a noise in the next room. It was the faucet in the bathroom. Someone was up and had turned it on. The two of them laid still on the bed and did not say a word fearing whoever it was would not on her door. The faucet got turned off and the person went back to their room. They both heard the door close. As Craig started to continue, Manny stopped him. "We can't do this," she whispered. "I'm afraid someone will hear." Craig looked at Manny still laying next to him. "Okay," he said 

kissing her again. After another minute of kissing Manny, Craig got up off her bed. She sat up and fixed herself up. She got off the bed and Craig grabbed his jacket. He walked to the window and turned around. "Come here," he told her. She walked over to him. Craig put one arm around Manny's waist. "This was special to me," he said to her. "I want you to know how much." She nodded yes and smiled at him. He kissed her again then lifted the window and climbed down. Manny stood at the window slowly closing it and watching Craig leave. She turned off the light in her room and got into bed. When she was settle in, she thought to herself. 'I can't believe what just happened. It was just like the way it used to be. His strong hands and his passionate kisses always weakened me.' Manny, who was smiling by her thoughts, quickly frowned when she thought about what she did to Jay. She started tossing in bed when suddenly her phone vibrated on her table. She picked up the phone and read 'you'll always be my girl.' Manny smiled and turned over and went to sleep.


End file.
